The Comfort Of Hope
by AssasinZAssasin
Summary: Lemon! RATED M FOR A REASON. Lightning broke up with Noctis and is heartbroken...She finds comfort in an old friend, one who she thought was long dead since he went missing a year ago... Hope X Light! Lemony One-Shot!


**Authors Notes**

**First off, LEMON ALERT.**

**If you have a faint heart or are pregnant whatever, do not read this…I fear for your relapse or something.**

**Either way…**

**I remember my first Lemon, it sucked. So I thought I'd try and make another…Once again, please…Some honest reviews.**

**Though i think it sucked...I like reading well-made lemons, but making one…Is a nightmare.**

**I'd like to extend some thanks to Crescent Yuna and Slayzer. Their stories gave me a bit of incentive for this.**

**Flame pls KTHXBAI.**

**Oh, um…I'm only 14, so I'm not exactly educated in the sense of Sex, but I try my best…**

**Oh and about my community, please subscribe! XD. Link in my profile page.**

**Oh, and as I said in my profile, I hate Noctis. So this story is totally against him.**

**Enjoy…? I hope.**

_Comfort Of Hope_

'Lightning's Perspective'

"_If that's the way you feel, then we're through!" _ _I scream at the person in front of me._

_He was tall, has some muscle and dark black hair._

_Noctis Caelum…_

_I had previously fallen for him a year ago…_

_Until this argument…We were doing fine._

_Noctis just snorted._

"Very well, goodbye."

_He walked away._

_I clenched my fist in anger…_

_Trying in vain to stop the tears from flowing…_

_I ran away from the spot…Tears flowing freely._

_I've never really cried before…Until now._

_But I really couldn't care less about what people see…._

_I just ran, trying my best to forget about Noctis._

_- I just kept running, until I suddenly bumped into someone._

"_I…I'm sorry…" I sobbed._

_The person seemed stunned._

_He even shook a little._

"L…Light?"

_That voice…The only person who uses that name is…._

_Hope?_

"Oh, Light…I couldn't find you at your house and i…" _He trailed off._

"W...Why are you crying?" _he asked, voice full of concern._

_I hugged him and cried into his chest._

_He is really tall now…_

"L..Light! What's wrong?" _he asked, panicked._

_I couldn't answer…. I just kept crying._

_He couldn't think of anything to do…_

_So he pushed me back for a bit, and kissed me._

_M…My first kiss was with…Hope._

_I calmed down a bit after that…Still sobbing._

_I was still sad, but didn't show it by crying._

_I waited a while before asking him,_

"_Hope…Where were you for one year? You went missing last year and…" _

"_And I really missed you…" I finished pitifully._

_It was when he went missing that I met Noctis._

_He bit his lip before answering._

"I…Honestly…I don't quite remember, it was fuzzy as hell."

_His face suddenly lit up._

"Right! My dad took me out camping…We had a mishap and fell off a cliff. It took us a really long time of scavenging for food and walking to get us out of there…But dad…" _He bit his lip._

"Dad succumbed to his injuries and…passed away."

_He looks at me._

"But don't worry about me…What happened to you?"

_I look away…I'm not ready to answer him yet._

"Well, if you don't want to tell me then that's fine…Just remember I'm right here in case you need a shoulder to cry on."

_Sometimes, his kindness never ceases to amaze me._

_I just nod._

_He understood me and took me home._

_-When he got me home, he escorted me to my room._

_It was in the privacy of my room that I started to cry again._

_Hope sat with me the whole time…_

_Sometimes I feel I don't deserve his kindness…_

_Such a bleeding heart…_

'Hope's Perspective'

I'm not really affected by Dad's death…

He was old; it was coming anytime…It just happened to be sped up by the mishap.

But now I have to focus on Light's Problem.

She won't tell me…She's bottled up again.

Back then, when I kissed her, I could feel her opening up a bit…

Maybe…If I pushed a little harder this time…

I turned her around.

She looked at me with a teary eyed face.

It really hurts…To see her this way.

I pulled her near me and kissed her.

I slipped in a bit of my tongue as an extra measure.

She calmed down a bit.

Though she was still sobbing.

I reached out to her face without a second's hesitation.

She would have decked anyone who even dared to get this close.

How I'm still alive I'll live to wonder.

I wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry, Light…Tears, really don't fit you…" I gave her a small smile.

She hugged me.

She didn't say anything…

When she broke it, she finally started talking.

"_Well, My boyfriend Noctis and I…"_

I tensed at 'Boyfriend'.

"_We had…a big fight…We broke up."_

I could feel the blood rushing to my head.

How could anyone dare to hurt her like that…?

I crack my knuckles.

"He is so dead when I see him." I say, voice full of anger and venom.

She gave me a weak smile.

She then went into detail…

Which led to her crying again.

Which would actually make you wonder….

How much can one cry?

I just sat there, listening.

-After that, I was about to leave when she asked me to stay a while longer.

I decided I have some time to spare, so I stayed.

She gave me an odd look…One which I would expect to hint at….

No, it's just my imagination…She would never…

"_Hope, I need to change, can you please turn around?"_

Oh, alright….

I turned away and stared at the door.

I walked toward it and locked it.

'Lightning's Perspective'

_I wasn't planning on changing clothes at all._

_I shivered…Not because of the air conditioner in the room…But from what I was planning._

_I took off all my clothes and they pooled on the floor._

_I glanced in Hope's general direction._

_He was just sitting there, staring at the door._

_I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder._

"_Hope…?" I say softly._

_He chuckled._

"Wow, Light. That was really fa…." _He turned around and found himself speechless._

_He tried to shield his eyes but I caught them._

"_Hope, please…."_

_I took his hand and placed them on my bare breast._

"_Please…" I begged him._

_He swallowed…Hard._

'Hope's Perspective'

"But, but Light…Are you sure?" I ask skeptically.

She nods.

She still held on to my hand with an iron grip.

"But, I…I really can't do this…Not when I'm not sure you're sober…This could be a product of your sadness…." I was cut off by her lips.

She slipped in her tongue and tasted the insides of my mouth.

She pulled out.

She leaned near my ear and whispered,

"_I'm not drunk with sadness Hope…I really want this."_

She pulled back.

"_I've wanted this since about a year ago, until you went missing."_

"_Then, I thought I had to move on…That I had lost you forever"_ She started to sob a little.

"_I wouldn't want to commit anything intimate until I was really in love with an individual, and I thought Noctis had fit the bill…"_

"_Then we broke up just now." _She finished with a small sob.

I hug her.

"Alright, Light….If you say so."

I pick her up bridal style and set her on the bed.

She was blushing madly and covered her chest.

To think, she was so confident just now…

I whispered to her,

"Don't hide; Light…You have an amazing body…"

I slowly pull her hands away.

She looks at me with eyes full of anxiety.

This must be her first time as well, huh?

I put my hand on her bare breast and gave it a little squeeze, prompting a small breath sound from her.

I then thumbed her nipple and started to suck on the other one.

She shuddered and gasped.

She gritted her teeth as if trying to keep her voice in.

I pulled my mouth away.

"Don't worry; Light…Just let it all out…" I whisper.

In truth, I also don't know much about love-making, but whenever I'm with Light…I feel like I know anything and everything.

She started to pant.

I moved lower down her body.

I started to toy with her piercing on her bellybutton.

"_Hope….Please, don't keep me waiting…" _She said, voice hinting at impatience.

I grin and went lower.

Then I saw her womanhood, it was a magnificent sight…

I stuck one finger inside and moved it in and out.

She could no longer keep it in and moaned softly.

I added another two fingers in, making it a total of 3.

She started to moan louder…

"_Hope….Please, don't torment me any longer…" _She half sobbed.

I grin.

I lick her private area and stuck my tongue inside.

Some of her honey started to flow out…

I would be lying if I said this wasn't the most delicious thin I had ever tasted.

She was panting uncontrollably and moaning pretty loud.

"_Hope, please….I can't take it anymore…" _She gripped my hands to emphasize on her need.

I sigh.

"I wanted to explore a little more but…Well, if you really can't take it anymore…Then alright."

I mount her.

I take off my clothing and my member stands tall and proud.

She gasped when she sees it.

"_Wow, it's so…big…Is that going to, go inside of me…?"_ She asked nervously.

I chuckled.

"Of course."

I slowly inserted in and I felt resistance straight away.

Oh right, she's a virgin.

She looked at me with fear evident in her eyes.

"Lightning, before I do this…Promise me on thing…" I plead.

She nods.

"Should it get too painful…Please, tell me immediately."

She seemed stunned a bit before nodding again.

I thrust into her in one go.

She screamed in pain.

Blood started pouring out of the side of her womanhood.

"Light, Light….Are you alright? Do you want to go on…?" I ask nervously.

She nods, albeit eyes a little teary.

I started out slow, and started to pick up speed.

Her moans eventually became devoid of pain, and became mostly wails of pleasure.

"Wow, Light…You're so tight inside…" I grin.

She blushes and looks away.

"_Don't say things like that…." _She said shyly.

I smile and continued on.

After a while, I could feel it…The end…Coming.

Lightning's voice was picking up and a lot of juice was pouring out of her womanhood.

Right before the climax, I leaned near her and kissed her.

She returned the ferocity of the kiss.

I ejaculated everything inside her.

- We both slumped on the bed, exhausted.

She leaned onto my chest with both her hands.

"_Hope, what's going to happen if I get pregnant…? You sure put a lot inside me." _She asked worriedly.

I sigh.

"Then I'll take full responsibility."

She looked at me with a look of curiosity.

I carried her off the bed.

We both got changed and I asked her to stand in front of me.

I knelt down in front of her and dug inside my pocket.

I took out the black box.

Her eyes filled with fear, anticipation and….Happiness.

I opened the box to reveal the ring.

"Claire Farron, will you marry me…?"

She put a hand to her mouth, as if covering a gasp.

Her eyes started to tear up and she picked up the ring.

The put it on her finger.

"_Of course…I will."_ She gave me a big smile.

I smiled warmly at her and carried her back to the bed.

"In truth, the one year I was gone was to save up money for this….It cost extra for the engraving."

I sigh.

"But Dad's death was true, he died of old age."

I smile at her.

"But that's aside the point…" I smile at her.

She looked at the ring.

'_**There is no Hope without Light, and there is no Light without Hope…This engraving signifies the love and devotion of two beings.'**_

"It cost 5 million gil….Took me one year of hard labor to get enough money."

She looked at me.

"_You never had to spend so much for me…" _

I smile.

"It's because I love you, Even if I have to spend my whole life working to pay off the debt for something, it's worth it…As long as I get to see you smile…"

She smiled at me.

I chuckle.

"Goodnight, Light."

'Noctis' Perspective'

"God damn it, woman! If that's the way you want to play it, then we're through!"

She snorted and just left without saying anything.

Damn it! I thought to myself.

I shouldn't have left Lightning.

At least she was loyal.

I snicker.

I went over to the secret shop.

I bought the Love Potion.

'Will force the victim to love the user…All the user has to do is put his DNA inside this potion and it will turn into dust. Sprinkle it over them for it to work.'

P.S. Will not work if the victim loves another person so much that it makes the effect of the potion obsolete.

I chuckle and I took a stroll around town.

No one in their right mind would date that bitch, so this potion is guaranteed to work.

I noticed Lightning standing outside a restaurant.

"Hey, Lightning!" I called out to her.

She regarded me with eyes full of venom.

"_What do you want_?" She spat.

I took out the dust and sprinkled it over her.

I grinned devilishly.

"_Cough, cough…"_ She started to cough.

"So, how about a date huh?" I ask.

She looked at me.

But her eyes were not clouded like it was supposed to be.

"_I will never feel the same way about you ever again…Besides, my heart already belongs to another."_

She flashed her ring in my face.

I'm shocked….She's engaged?

"Hey! Light!"

I hear another voice.

She regarded the stranger warmly with a hug.

Oh, so this must be her husband to be.

"Light, who is this person…?" he asked.

She looked at me with eyes full of piercing anger.

"_Noctis Caelum."_

Then the silver haired man stared at me.

He released Lightning and walked towards me.

He cracked his knuckles.

Oh no….

"So you're the person who broke her heart, huh?"

I shake my head.

"No, no…I would never do that!"

He looked at Lightning.

I silently pleaded for her to bluff for me.

I even cupped my hands and was shaking it back and forth.

She casually replied,

"_Let him have it, Hope."_

He returned his attention to me and the last thing I saw before entering the ICU was his fist.

-Snow was taking a walk in the town and saw a bag of dust on the floor.

Huh, what is this? He thought to himself.

He picked it up and lifted it high into the air.

The dust sprinkled all over him.

"Cough, Cough…"

Then Snow entered a trance.

He looked around.

I have to find Noctis….I suddenly feel this rush of love for him!

With that, Snow took off at running speed.

-Well, Long story Short, Snow found Noctis and raped him.

The End.

**Authors Notes**

**Well, I kinda enjoyed writing this, though I think it sucked.**

**Flame me please. I really deserve it…**

**Unless you think otherwise of course…Then go ahead and just review.**


End file.
